Putting the Pieces Back Together
by Firebird4
Summary: The whole wizarding world came together after the First Wizarding War, The Great Wizarding War at the time. Blood status, class status, house, school nor ability mattered. Everyone was grieving. No one is completely good nor evil. In time of need it's amazing how people come together. AU. Rated Teen.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter or anything else you can recognize real or fictional. I make no profit from this story and it is purely for entertainment purposes. All real names and statuses are used fictionally.

**Claimer:** I do own my original characters, fanfiction plot, original works and anything else you don't recognise real or fictional.

**Summary:** The whole wizarding world came together after the First Wizarding War, The Great Wizarding War at the time. Blood status, class status, house, school nor ability mattered. Everyone was grieving. No one is completely good nor evil. In time of need it's amazing how people come together.

**WARNING:** Greif, very emotional, mentions murder, AU

**"Putting the Pieces Back Together"**

**Chapter 1 "Letter Deliveries,"**

Amelia had left Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones watching the triplets. She didn't trust Emmeline completely not to drink while watching the triplets. With three small children nearly one years old drinking was not a choice. Marcus didn't die protecting those kids to have them die getting injured while whoever watching them was drunk, passed out on the couch.

She had pitched in for the Bertha Jorkins funeral since she had no family left. She had taken Mary Macdonald family's letter already, they were muggles that didn't fully understand why their daughter was killed it was hard for Amelia to speak to them she couldn't even look them straight in the eyes. Benjy Fenwick's family was half-blood, it was quite emotional and his muggle nephew asked Amelia when his uncle was coming home she didn't have an answer for the little boy. The Osborn family was extremely emotional, they couldn't stop thanking Amelia for bringing the letter to them. Amelia was in tears by the time she left Westley Osborn had only been a month old that had a check-up that afternoon. The Keyes family was the less emotional, apparently they had estranged from Dennis. The Penn family sobbed the whole time, Amelia had to leave the letter on the table; the poor man was in the spell damage ward she found out. The Kavis family was more stoic then the rest but when Amelia gave them the valour award in Adam's name they broke down sobbing and hanging onto each other. Each family made Amelia feel sadder, it wasn't fair so many people had been hurt. The Coote family was emotional when they got the letter but the valour award threw them over the edge. The Daniels family was alright when Amelia gave them a letter then Amelia have them the valour award and they started to sob uncontrollable, Charles had only been twenty-two. The Nott family had been very quick, she felt bad for the little boy now motherless but Amelia didn't want to stick around with her husband very long, Amelia felt uncomfortable there. The Franks family was one of the worst to visit, Harold had five young kids that dependant on him. The Beverly family was the worse though, Jacob was an eleven-year-old boy that was excited to start Hogwarts the upcoming year, the family had been in tears the whole time. Amelia left the house in tears herself thinking of how she'd felt if she lost one of the triplets at eleven-years-old.

Amelia knocked on the door of Lily Potter's new house. She had put this one off for near the end. She had saved the last few visits for the people she knew personally. She knew their time together hadn't been very pleasant. They had been at odd's end the whole time.

"Amelia, come in," said Lily somewhat coldly. Amelia couldn't blame her. Amelia hadn't been that friendly during her stay. Months without sleep really takes a toll on a person.

Amelia walked in and was directed into the living room where she saw Frank and Alice Longbottom and Remus Lupin sitting around talking while Neville and Harry played on the floor. She knew this was going to take longer than the other families.

"We saw that there was a Vance listed in the causalities at St. Mungo's," said Alice after several long minutes of awkward silence. Amelia felt so uncomfortable. Lily's eyes seemed to be accusing Amelia of something, it putting Amelia on edge. She could feel the sorrow from Remus.

"Emmeline's daughter," told Amelia. She felt inside her inner pocket of her cloak. She felt the smooth paper that had been Sarah's birthday card to Amelia. She took her hand out that pocket quickly. She didn't want to get upset right now.

"Oh my god, she was only three wasn't she?" gasped Alice clasping a hand to her chest. Alice and Frank were the only ones besides Amelia that seemed extremely bothered by Sarah's death. Remus seemed lost in his own grief and Lily maybe out of spite for Amelia.

"She was three," said Amelia digging around in another of her pockets and pulled out two purple boxes first. She felt that she should start with Lily first. Lily took the two boxes.

"One for Roselyn the other for Mary. Mary's parents didn't want it so I thought you might," said Amelia. Lily opened the boxes to see the medal of valour inside. Lily ran a finger over the medals.

"Like a medal can bring back the dead," told Lily harshly. Amelia brushed it off. She had thick skin.

"No it can't," said Amelia fishing around in her boxed choosing the ignore Lily. She wasn't going to let anyone's foul mood stop her from finishing what she came here to do. She pulled out a letter and another purple box and handed it to Remus.

Remus opened the letter with shaky hands. No one said a thing as he read it. The air was thick with emotions and tension. Everyone felt uneasy and uncomfortable now. Remus's face gave away no emotion as he read.

"Athena did speak highly of you," said Remus. His voice quite distant. Amelia knew that was content with that, that's close to a thank you as she was going to get from him right now.

"As did Athena speak of you," replied Amelia.

"When is the funeral for Sarah?" asked Frank as Neville climbed up his leg. Frank picked him up and put him in his lap.

"Next week Thursday. Bring the kids if you'd like. I'm bringing the triplets," told Amelia. Emmeline had to be at her own daughter's funeral and Hestia wouldn't miss it. Amelia would never tell anyone but she knew that Hestia had been attracted to Emmeline for years. There was a reason Hestia hadn't had a boyfriend. Very few people knew Hestia was a lesbian, she was more scared of the people who were half-bloods or muggle-borns thought of her than the purebloods. Homosexuality was accepted by the purebloods not so much by the others.

"Triplets?" questioned Frank. Alice and Frank hadn't been getting the Daily Prophet, Lily had meet only one of the triplets but knew that there was three of them and Remus didn't read the Daily Prophet.

"Wait, you were with Marcus so they'd have to belong to the McKinnons meaning there are still heirs to the McKinnon estate," said Alice. Alice had dated Amelia's youngest brother, Conner, a few years back it didn't work out. Plus Conner was known for telling his siblings romantic affairs to the whole school. It annoyed the hell out Amelia.

"Yes they are," Amelia replied. Didn't anyone read the Daily Prophet these days she said it herself? Amelia remembered most of what was in the Daily Prophet was a much of codswallop which was true to a point but not always.

"Could I see them before the funeral?" asked Alice. She had been close with Marlene McKinnon as had Lily. She wanted to see what they were like. She wondered if they were more like the Bones family or the McKinnon.

"I only got to meet the one, Maegan. You never brought them down from the third floor unless you had to," said Lily. Amelia supposed this way her way of asking if she come too. Grief was hard on people, Amelia of all people understood.

"You all can come if you'd like. Neville and Harry can come also but I will warn you my daughter bites," offered Amelia. Maegan wouldn't hurt a fly, Merrick was too busy getting into trouble but Meredith had a bit of a nasty temperament. Amelia hoped that went away.

"Lovely," said Frank. He would have thought one of Amelia's children would be well behaved.

"I think it's just a phase. I hope," Amelia sighed. She didn't know how else to correct it. It's not like she could ask her mum. She could ask her headstone but she wasn't going to get an answer.

Amelia looked at the time. If she wanted to get back to her house at a reasonable time she had get going. She still had three more households. "I really wish I could stay longer but I have three more families to visit," stated Amelia getting up.

"It was nice seeing you," said Alice. Amelia knew it really meant 'good to know your alive'. That's what everyone meant these days.

"Thank you for stopping by," said Lily with a smile. Amelia wasn't sure if it was a real one or a fake one. She thought it best not to think deep into it.

"We'll set up by owl later," said Frank. Neville was now squirming and crying reaching out of his mum.

Remus said nothing. Amelia didn't question it. She left with a soft pop. She had done so much apparition lately she was getting better at making it sound softer.

Amelia appeared in front of a home in Ireland. She had known Aoibheann Finnigan nee Hayes since their Hogwarts years. Amelia spent a lot of time with Aoibheann in the library and the Black Lake. They had been inseparable in Hogwarts then came the war. The war ruined everything. Amelia knocked on the door.

"Amelia, how nice to you," greeted Aoibheann through her thick Irish accent. Her curly sandy blond hair pulled back in a frizzy plait. She looked frazzled and stressed out. But Amelia notice the lack of sadness in her green eyes. "Come in why don't ya," chuckled Aoibheann.

Amelia understood why Aoibheann was so frazzled. Her little boy looked like he had gone through a war and her little girl was screaming a storm up. The house was a mess being single with two kids it was understandable. If it wasn't for Twinkle Amelia's house would look like someone had been playing Quidditch in it.

"What happened to him?" asked Amelia nudging towards the little boy. He looked at her with big blue curious eyes. He had dark brown hair, something that had to be from his dad.

"His accidently magic deals with a lot of fire and explosions," sighed Aoibheann casting a spell to clean him up. She didn't have time to put him back into another bath. She scooped up the little girls so Amelia could sit down.

"This one wants food. I can't wait until she can feed herself," said Aoibheann disappearing into the kitchen. The little girl looked to be close to a year old like the triplets. The little boy looked to be around two or so.

"Hi little guy. I bet you miss your daddy," said Amelia seeing the distress in the baby's eyes. He waddled over to Amelia falling into her knees. Then he held out his arms. Amelia picked him up and sat him in her lap.

"Dadai?" asked the boy. Amelia's were filled with tears. This little boy didn't have to be without a father. She felt awful. So many people had died because her triplets had been saved. She had no idea how many had been saved either.

"I'm sorry about your dadai," said Amelia stroking the boy's hear as he cried out in frustration. One day his dadai was here the next day he was gone. The poor boy must be so confused.

"His name is Seamus. His a bit stressed out," called out Aoibheann. No really, thought Amelia. Something seemed off about Aoibheann. She wasn't herself. Amelia knew very much she loved that muggle but let seemed unaffected by his death.

"Well, Seamus it's understandable that you're upset. I think my triplets if they had known their father would have been upset too when he died. I hope that they'll get to know you. I think you will have a lot in common as you age," told Amelia. Seamus's cheeks had tears running down them and his lip was quivering.

"It's alright, I promise you it will be okay," cooed Amelia. Seamus cuddled close to Amelia. She had the feeling that Aoibheann didn't have much time anymore to cuddle. The little boy just wanted to be loved.

Amelia felt a need to clean. It was driving her crazy looking at this mass clutter. She waved her wand in the air. The living room cleaned up very nicely. The living room was the first thing you can so shouldn't it be the most clean. She chuckled at herself. She was turning into her mum more each day.

Seamus pulled on one of Amelia's wavy strands of hair. Amelia didn't yell despite it hurting. She untangled her hair from Seamus's small hand. She smiled down at the little boy. She knew the little boy didn't understand his dad wasn't coming back. Amelia sat Seamus back on the ground as Aoibheann came back into the living room with the little girl.

"I named this little angel Aoife," told Aoibheann. Aoife had sandy blond hair and blue eyes like her mother. She really did look like an angel. Amelia smiled at Aoife who blew raspberries at her. Aoibheann pushed away Seamus with her foot when he tried to climb into her lap. Amelia frowned, Aoibheann must know what she is doing to the boy. Amelia cleared her throat.

"May I ask why Patrick was St. Mungo's?" asked Amelia. She was honestly curious. How did Patrick know St. Mungo's was there and how to get there. Most muggles didn't even know it was there. It was peculiar he could even see it.

"Seamus had grown elf ears. I don't why he went to St. Mungo's or even knew what St. Mungo's," said Aoibheann. The only way Amelia could think is that Patrick did have some magic in his blood just not enough to be considered a wizard, maybe a child or a squib possibly.

"I brought you this letter," said Amelia holding out the letter. Aoibheann took the letter and read it while Aoife tried to grab the letter reaching for it with her tiny hands.

"Thank you," replied Aoibheann. Lack of emotion that worried Amelia. Aoibheann had wept over a rabbit but now when she loses the man she loves nothing. That worries Amelia greatly. This wasn't normal.

"Emmeline is having a funeral for Sarah. She'd like it if you'd come. It's next Tuesday," told Amelia. She picked up Seamus before Aoibheann could push him away from her again. She hated how Aoibheann was acting to the little boy. She would not let her best friend threat a little boy like that, it wasn't his fault his father was dead.

"I'll be there," replied Aoibheann coldly. She glared at Amelia, whom had picked up Seamus. Amelia's temper flared up. She had the guts to glare at her when she's denying her own son of her love.

"Don't you glare at me!" scolded Amelia. She held Seamus close to her as if to protect him. She felt an urge to protect him.

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do!" yelled Aoibheann making Aoife start to cry.

"You are denying him love. You keep pushing him away with your foot. He wants your love and you won't give it. YOU know better!" yelled Amelia. Seamus started to cry too now. Amelia knew she had to get it in Aoibheann's thick head what she is doing to Seamus is wrong.

"Don't tell me how to raise my kids!" boomed Aoibheann. Her face was bright red with anger. Fire burning in her blue eyes. Amelia could know see Aoibheann had been drinking now. The liquor cabinet was cracked open and several empty bottles were still on the self.

"Show up to the funeral sober. I swear if you aren't. I will call the Child Protection Squad on you," warned Amelia. The right thing to do hurt in this place. But it wasn't fair to let children live in a messy house with a drunk mother with no father. Leaving them there without saying a word would be wrong. Amelia knew the right way wasn't always the easy way.

Aoibheann was fuming. Amelia put Seamus down on the couch. Pop! She was gone. She swore on her own life if there was even a bruise on either of those kids Tuesday she was matching over to the Ministry in the middle of the funeral and getting the Child Protection Squad.

Amelia appeared outside of a wizarding bed and breakfast. She noticed the closed sign in the window. That didn't stop Amelia from knocking. She had been very close with Terry Abbott, great wizard he was. Hufflepuffs stuck together no matter what year. She saw Heather Abbott come to the door, look out the peep hole in the door and opened the door.

"Hello, Amelia. I'm guessing the Ministry sent you," greeted Heather. Heather's long blond hair cascaded down her back. Her usually warm brown eyes were rather dim.

"Partially," replied Amelia entering while Heather gestured her in. Heather had been a very popular girl in Hogwarts. She was beautiful and had a great personality. No one expected Terry and Heather to work out. People though Heather was too good for Terry. Amelia knew everyone was eating their words now.

"Hannah's asleep. The poor girl keeps looking around her daddy. Keeps asking where he is," sighed Heather. Amelia had seen how little Seamus had acted. Grief in young children was always hard. Amelia had no words of advice for Heather.

"I saw Emmeline's daughter was killed. Sweet little thing. I'd use to see Emmeline with her in the ice-cream parlour in Diagon Alley," said Heather. Emmeline couldn't coop up Sarah in the house. All Sarah had was Emmeline. Emmeline always said if Death Eaters were going to attack her they'd kill Sarah anyways. Amelia wondered if Emmeline regretted any of it.

"Her funeral is going to be next Tuesday if you feel like coming," told Amelia. She fiddled around in her inside pocket, once again. She noticed she only had one more letter left. Wow, this certainly had been a busy day.

"I'll be there," said Heather. She had known Emmeline but hadn't been very close to her. Very few people were close to Emmeline. She didn't like letting people in. And Heather knew when to back off or if she was unwelcomed.

"I was just at Aoibheann's. She's drinking again. I'm worried for those kids," sighed Amelia. Heather had also know Aoibheann. Heather got along quite well with the Gryffindor alumni.

"I was worried she'd start drinking again. I suppose if it gets really bad we'll have to make a call to the Child Protection Squad," sighed Heather. She would hate to do that to Aoibheann but believed no child should live in a home like that. She knew how much drinking could destroy a child.

"The house looked like a duel or Quidditch game had taken place inside. She kept pushing away her son with her foot whenever he tried to climb into her lap. You should have seen the way he clung to me," ranted Amelia. She was still angry with the whole situation. She would go through with her word too.

"I'll stop by in a few days and check-up on her. She'll have no idea I know," said Heather. Amelia nodded in agreement. She knew that she wasn't going to be welcomed for a long time. But she wouldn't take anything she said back though.

"Here you go," said Amelia holding out a letter and another purple box. Heather took the letter and opened it first. Tears rolled down Heather's cheeks. Suddenly Heather got up and hugged Amelia, all Amelia could do was hug back. Heather's long slender fingers opened the box. She gasped holding a hand to her chest.

"I never imagined," cried Heather. She had never thought the Ministry would give Terry the medal of valour and on top of the medal was coin, Order of Merlin, Second Class.

"Why did they give him the Order of Merlin, Second Class coin?" asked Heather her voice strained by her crying.

"He used a spell he invented to defeat Rabastan Lestrange. Aurors had a hard time trying to undue to spell. We believe Rodolphus killed Terry thinking Rabastan was dead," said Amelia "not that makes it any more acceptable."

Heather took the medal, the coin and letter and conjured up a frame for them thing hung them above the fireplace above a photograph of Terry that was sitting on the fireplace mantel. Amelia smiled, what a great way to honour Terry.

Heather and Amelia talked for a little while talking about times before the war. Back when they were just two Hufflepuffs that didn't have to worry about someone killing their families. The Pureblood ball parties, the wild Hufflepuff common room parties, the Hogsmead trips, Quidditch games, stupid house rivalries, the Hogsmead scandals and the professors. Their conversation could have gone on until the end of time, as always.

"Don't believe Dumbledore about Maegan, she may be a seer but that doesn't mean she's dangerous to muggles. He's a bit mental these days. Whatever you do don't let him tell you what to do for their education," huffed Heather. She honestly believed that Albus was mental. There was something about him she didn't like.

"I'm a bit doubtful myself. Of course, she could have a vision in class but I can just say she has a vivid imagination to the muggles," said Amelia. She knew no child of hers would be able to hurt a muggle. As long as she lived she'd make sure of it.

"I say when he comes around when they are five. Already have plans. If Maegan is so powerful maybe talk to Professor Mopsus or Cassandra Vablatsky. I heard she works with seer children, if they are true seers that is," said Heather. She only believed in divination if it was told from a true seer, otherwise it was hogwash.

"I'll look into it. Trust me I'm not going to be pushed around. I think he's trying to play me for a fool," said Amelia "I know when someone is trying to use me." She had learned the hard way that people would use good natured people like herself to get things they wanted. She swore she'd never let that happen ever again after the first time it happen and it hasn't happened since.

"So I'm not the only one that feels that way," sighed Heather in relief. Amelia looked at the clock. She had one more family and it was getting late. She wanted to be home in time to put the triplets to bed.

"I have to go, I have one more family before I can go home to my family," said Amelia. Heather smiled hugging Amelia goodbye. Amelia smiled back. POP!

Amelia appeared in front of an oddly shaped house, clearly made from magic. Must have added a level every time it was needed. Genius really. She loved their way to live what was necessary and didn't have to have large wasted space mansion. Right before Amelia went to the door an owl dropped a notice into her hand, it was from Alice and Frank Longbottom and Lily Potter. She smiled as she finished reading it, an unexpected but welcomed surprised. She knocked on the door hoping it was too late. The door creaked openly slowly before it opened completely.

"Amelia, come in," greeted Molly with a smile Amelia could see Molly had been crying a lot. Amelia knew it had to be unbearable to lose a child. A death of any child was a tragedy especially when it was so tragically.

The house was quite. Amelia supposed all the children were in bed. It was getting rather late. She knew all the Weasleys had large families and had kept track of births mentions in the Daily Prophet. She believed Molly and Arthur were up to seven children, well six now.

"Lucky you, you miss the chaos of putting children to bed," chuckled Arthur softly that was sipping on a muggle alcoholic drink on the couch. Molly wondered around for a glass pouring some for Amelia not giving her a chance to say no. Then Molly joined her husband on the couch. Amelia sat in an armchair across from molly and Arthur.

"I gave three all the same age, I can imagine how hard it is here," sighed Amelia. Merrick would scream, hit and kick when it was time for bed. Meredith always went down without much of a fuse, if she did fight it was a pathetic whimper. Maegan would sob when it was time for bed, well given her predicting dreams Amelia didn't blame her.

"We were wondering if the Ministry was going to send anyone to the families," said Molly "we donated some money to the fund that was started for the victim's families." Everyone was pitching in to help out lately. Amelia heard the Diggory family, Lovegood family, Fawcett family and even the Malfoy family had all donated to the fund.

"I heard that you did. I donated myself as well," said Amelia. She had actually donated a large sum since she had paid for a funeral for Bertha Jorkins plus had donated three thousand pounds. The Daily Prophet had reported it as an anonymous donation that was estimated to be around thirty thousand pounds in muggle money.

"We heard you paid for a funeral for Bertha Jorkins," said Arthur.

"I did. She may have not been the most intelligent witch but she still deserved a funeral," said Amelia. Everyone knew Bertha wasn't the smartest witch ever but she was still a witch, a human being.

"I have a few things for you two," said Amelia pulling out the last letter and purple box. Molly and Arthur read the letter together. Molly started to sob and hugged Amelia, whom barely was able to get her drink out of the way before being dropped or crushed.

"Oh thank you so much. It means so much to us," sobbed Molly. Amelia smiled at Molly. That is why she wrote these letters. It was to make sure the families knew that their love ones would be remembered and their loss wouldn't be forgotten.

"What is this?" asked Arthur looking at the box. Amelia gave a knowing smile. She had looked forward to giving this to Arthur all day.

"Open it and see," said Amelia. Molly rushed back over to her husband. Amelia waited with her knowing smile. She felt if anyone deserved this it was the Weasleys. Molly gasped. Arthur nearly dropped the box. The medal of valour was given to Kevin Weasley, Arthur's youngest brother, for taking on Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange in a duel taking down Rodolphus before dying trying to protect his nephew from Bellatrix.

"Merlin," croaked Arthur. Molly hugged Amelia again. This time Amelia was prepared. She had been given a lot of hugs today. It was a bit awkward for her but she never pushed anyone who hugged her away. It was an expression of emotions.

"Kevin took on both Bellatrix and Rodolphus at the same time he was able to bind Rodolphus before Bellatrix killed him. He believed he stopped duelling to try to protect your son, he was found right next to him," told Amelia. She believed Arthur and Molly deserved to hear the story. She had been interviewing survivors since she came out of hiding. She needed to work, it drove her batty not to work.

"Oh Arthur," sobbed Molly into her husband. Amelia felt uneasy watching the couple. She was unsure if she should have told them how Kevin died or not.

"At least he died for family, Kevin really did favour Percy," said Arthur with a faint smile. He was trying so hard to be strong for Molly and his kids. Amelia knew how hard that role was to take on.

"That isn't all," said Amelia pulling out another envelope. Arthur took it with shaking hands. He opened it and starred dumbfounded at the paper before he too started to cry. In that envelope was induction into Order of Merlin, First Class for Kevin Weasley.

Molly pulled herself together long enough to look at the certificate in Arthur's lap. The couple clung together for a long time. Amelia had never seen love so strong before in her life. It was truly like nothing she had ever seen before.

"Mummy, daddy, why are you crying?" asked a little boy's voice coming out of nowhere. There were two little boys standing at the end of the couch. Amelia hadn't even noticed that they had appeared there until now.

"Mummy and daddy are just really surprised, George," said Molly pulling herself back once again for her sons. She picked up George while Fred crawled into Arthur's lap after Arthur moved the certificate. Amelia smiled at the two boys who gave her a goofy grin.

"There is one last thing," Amelia said. Molly chuckled her heart unsure she could take another surprise. Arthur looked curiously at Amelia. What else could there be?

"That bill from the funeral service, no longer exists. And thanks to Alice and Frank Longbottom there has been a fund started for your children's Hogwarts needs. Lily Potter had deposited a large sum of money into your general account in Gringotts," told Amelia.

Molly started to cry again. Never in her wildest dream did she imagine this would ever happen to her family. It wouldn't bring back Percy or Kevin but it would help Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, Ron and Ginny. It would help all of them.

"You didn't have to pay for that," gasped Arthur. People he barely knew had gave his family a great gift, a gift that would go so far. He sometimes felt pressured by the fact he didn't make more money. How much had been given to his family? He had no idea but most likely more then he'd make in several years.

"Consider it a gift to Gideon and Fabian, I wasn't able to give them anything for their last birthday. Frank said that felt that no family should have to get less than the best of their children and Lily said that she felt like the money would go to a better use for you guys then it will for her," said Amelia.

"I never imagine," sobbed Molly holding George close to her chest. Amelia couldn't imagine what Molly was feeling. It was a lot to sort through.

"By the way if you guys feel like it next Tuesday is Sarah Vance's funeral. Emmeline wanted me to invite everyone that was effect by the St. Mungo's attack," told Amelia. She felt like it was nearing time for her to leave. She wanted to let the family soak in everything that had just happened.

"We'll be there," said Arthur. He would want them to show up to Percy's and Kevin's funeral. Just good manners to show up.

"In a couple of months the Ministry decided to build a memorial for all the lives lost in the war. We are undecided on where to build it, feel free to casts your votes at the end of the month. I'll be there helping out, so if anyone gives your guys trouble let me deal with it," said Amelia with a smile. She knew some families were very rude. But she had a feeling times could change this even if only for a little while.

"Thank you for everything," said Molly getting the feeling Amelia was getting ready to leave. She knew Amelia had her own family to return to.

"You are welcome," said Amelia. She had glad this was happening to the Weasleys of all the families in the magical world. They deserved it. She hated known kinder people in her entire life.

POP! Amelia arrived back in her own home. Emmeline was passed out on the couch. Hestia was still rocking Maegan trying to get her to go asleep. Merrick instantly held out his arms to his hum. Amelia picked him up and took him up to the nursery. Meredith was soundly asleep. Merrick was asleep by the time Amelia left the room. She smile softly at the sleeping babies.

"Don't be too harsh on Emmeline. She wasn't drinking, honestly. She's exhausted," whispered Hestia.

"It's fine. I can take her. She'll go to sleep for me," whispered Amelia taking Maegan from Hestia. Maegan cooed as she was now in her mother's arms. Hestia smiled faintly.

"You can stay in one of the guest rooms. Just levitate Emmeline upstairs," whispered Amelia gently rocking Maegan in her arms. Hestia nodded flicking her wand carefully levitating Emmeline upstairs trying not to accidently hitting Emmeline in anything.

"Aren't you a happy baby," cooed Amelia as Maegan made all sorts of noises at her. Maegan waved her arms in glee.

Amelia took Maegan upstairs into the nursery then into her crib. Maegan fussed a bit but quickly began to doze off. Amelia saw a set of bright blue eyes staring at her. She went over to Meredith's crib picking up Meredith who was holding onto the railing of her crib holding out one arm to Amelia while holding the crib with the other hand. Amelia picked her up sitting down in the rocking chair. Rocking back and forth. Amelia felt like the luckiest witch in the universe to have three beautiful, healthy, happy children that were going to grow up in a happier time then she had. She had given her children the better world all parents strived to give their children. She had everything any mother would ever want.

* * *

Please review, I would really like to know what everyone thinks. Constrictive criticism welcome. I will have a poll up soon for where the memorial should be place soon, so please vote once it's up. This does focus a lot of Amelia but you will see a lot of other characters though.

Aoibheann "eve + een"

Aoife "ee +fa"


End file.
